Sebastian/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by Sebastian from Disney's The Little Mermaid. Films ''The Little Mermaid'' *Your Majesty. This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular! *Yes, yes. She has the most beautiful voice. Hmm? himself If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. *Careless and reckless behavior! *Well, it was ruined! That's all, completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you, I am the laughingstock of the entire kingdom! *Teenagers. Dey think dey know everything. You give dem an inch, dey swim all over you. *Definitely not! Why, if Ariel was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss! None o' dis flitting to the surface and other such nonsense. No, sir! I'd keep her under tight control. *Of course. *Constant. *All da time. *Ariel, you're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink. *watching the unfolding events We just gonna forget the whole thing ever happened. The Sea-King will never know. You won't tell him. *I won't tell him. I will stay in one peace *Ariel, please! Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs? *Ariel, listen to me. The human world is a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there. *Somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor. *Oh! Uh, peculiar? *Oh, well I. *Hmm? *Keeping something? *his knees from shaking Ariel? *I tried to stop her, sir! She wouldn't listen! I told her to stay away from humans! They are bad! They are trouble! They are. *Humans? nerviously Who said anything about humans? *Ariel, where are you going? swims up to her and observes that she is swimming with Flotsam and Jetsam Ariel, what are you doing here with this riffraff? *a shocked look on his face and gasps Ariel, no! No! begins tugging on her tail fin, trying to pull her back She's a demon! She's a monster! *She's got legs, you idiot! She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs! Geez, mon! *And she's only got three days! *Just look at her! On legs! On human legs! shudders My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say. He'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father'd say! I'm gonna march meself home and tell him right this minute scoops him up and starts shaking her head frantically And don't you shake your head at me, young lady! Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish and just be. face falls Just be. Just be miserable for the rest of your life. defeated Alright, alright, I'll try to help you find that prince. overjoyed, kisses him Boy. What a softshell I'm turning out to be. *This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life! pats him on the head I hope that you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady! Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best! You gotta bat your eyes, like this. so You gotta pucker up your lips, like this... so, notices that Ariel has fallen asleep. He sighs, and blows out the candle You are hopeless, child. You know that. Completely hopeless. *Jeez, mon, I'm surrounded by amateurs. You want something done, you've got to do it yourself. in a low, seductive voice First, we've to create the mood. from speech to song Percussion. Strings. Winds. Words. *Whispering Ariel. Her name's Ariel. *Are you sure about this? *Well, it's like I always say, your majesty, children got to be free to lead their own life. *And what's that, your majesty? ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *Me? fainting Aww! *King Triton "Sebastian, you watch over her," he said. I'm too old for this! A crab my age should be retired! Getting a tan! Playing sea golf! Sipping a Tuna Colada! Not babysitting another teenager. *Ha! You know perfectly well what's kicking! *It is expressly forbidden for you to be swimming beyond the safety of the sea wall. *...Stop dat. *That's it. I'm booking meself on a cruise. ''The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning'' *Marina Tardy girl! *Fish lips! *Fashion disaster! *BABYSITTER! *What about Ariel? You just gonna abandon her, leave her to deal wit all dat we tangled her up in? You tink that small, weak, helpless little girl can do anything by herself? smashes open door Ariel? *Marina! her strange outfit What are you wearing? TV Series ''Disney's The Little Mermaid: The Series'' *Ariel! You're going to be late for de Neptune Ball! De food is laid out, de guests are arriving, and you're out here playing tag around de King's treasure vault! *I am most certainly not it! And no such foolishness at de Neptune Ball! *to break up the fight between the girls Wait a second. Ladies, ladies! It don't matter who's comb it is; what's important is leaving! *nervously Ah, Your Majesty. Ready to go to the Carnival of Tides? *It most certainly is not! *Oh, no, Your Majesty, don't do that! Video Games ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Series'' ''Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Ariel, wait! Slow down! Don’t leave me behind!" *"Ariel, King Triton will not like this!" *"Easy for you to say... Okay, it’s time you learn how to swim properly. Practice swimming with Flounder. Try to tag him. All right. Begin." *"Good job. Now let’s move on to self-defense." *"Class is over. Good luck!" *"Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton." *"Of course, Your Majesty. But I must admit, now I’m quite curious about this Keyhole." *"Just as you suspected, Your Majesty, they seem to be coming from Ursula’s grotto." *"Need some help? I’ll show you how it’s done." *"Your time has come!" *"Well, if you find it, do me a favor and leave me out of it." *"Oh, woe is me..." *"Everything's wrong! Someone stole the king's magic trident. Atlantica is defenseless! And to top it off, Princess Ariel has disappeared! King Triton's worried sick. He won't leave his chambers." *"Oh, Ariel! Where have you run off to this time? If anything happens to you... It's all my fault! Sebastian, you are the world's worst guardian! What if she ran away because of my nagging? King Triton will banish be forever!" *"Ariel! Ariel! Where are you, girl? If you can hear me, please answer!" *"Den you boys got to practice! You follow Flounder---he show you what to do." *"The best way to remember how to swim is to actually swim! Go speak with Flounder over there." *"Now den... What brings you three into de sea? Is somethin' going on?" *"Hey, we got us a concert very soon. Why don't you sing in my musical extravaganza? Please say yes! Ariel's been actin' strange lately. But she might settle down and practice if you're dere, too." *"It's easy! All you gotta do is feel de rhythm! Hear de beat and put a little shake in it! Ready? Let's go!" *"Dat's it! Dis time you gonna dance with Ariel! Remember, don't miss de beat!" *"Dat's right! You got it! Dat's all dere is to it." *"Break a fin!" *"Let the music move you! You can do it!" *"Your Majesty! We have visitors!'" *"Oh, no! Dis must be from de human world!" *"What's dis? You can move the statue now? Dis is gonna cause me more problems..." *"It is finished, Your Majesty! And it celebrates all de wonderful things found here in de ocean. It will be my finest work." *"I've composed a perfect song for de musical, but I think it's gonna be too complicated for you." *"Excellent! Now we'll be able to perform the musical with ease!" *"You dream about going up there... But that is a big mistake." *"Ya we in luck here, down in the muck here." *"De Sea King would make chowder outta me if you sang a song like dat!" *"Hmph! How do I get myself into dese situations? Ohh, man. Not only has dat girl fallen in love at da worst possible time, but wid a human!" *"Don't listen to her, Ariel!" *"Absolutely not! It would break his heart if he found out about dis!" *"We gonna stay right here and take care of Ariel. Dat's what we gonna do." *"I should go check on Ariel." *"Hmm... You may be right. It's gotta be better dan doing nothin'. Can I trust you to take care of Ursula?" *"Yes. But he IS a human." *"Looks like you can handle dis now! Now our musical will be perfect! This is it. Are you ready to start?" *"Yes, happy endings are so rare and so few." *"What? You gonna go? Dis is goodbye?" Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:The Little Mermaid Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes